The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and to a semiconductor device that is driven by being coupled to an inductive or capacitive load.
Recently, as to a semiconductor device, higher performance or higher functionality is required and, at the same time, cost reduction and shortening of a development period are required. It is indispensable to provide a plurality of functions over an identical semiconductor chip, but, in order to provide circuits having different functions and characteristics, various problems have to be solved.
For example, in this respect, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 04-150794, there is disclosed a system realizing a bridge-type drive circuit using PWM driving having low power consumption and low noise, in the case of making an integrated circuit into one chip.